


For the Commander, With Love

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [44]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: When Haxus led Sendak back to his private quarters, Sendak was expecting a warm bath, or a time to relax together between doing their duties.He wasn’t expecting Hepta to dress in what he would call ‘cute and sexy’, while sitting in the middle of his bed.





	For the Commander, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> for [Galra-Slut](http://galra-slut.tumblr.com) on tumblr :3

When Haxus led Sendak back to his private quarters, Sendak was expecting a warm bath, or a time to relax together between doing their duties. He wasn’t expecting Hepta to dress in what he would call ‘cute and sexy’, while sitting in the middle of his bed.

 

“What’s the occasion, Haxus?” Sendak asked. 

 

“You've been tense lately, Commander”, Haxus purred and placed his hands on Sendak’s hips. “So we thought it would be nice for us to take care of you for tonight.”

 

Sendak hummed noncommittally. It made Hepta shift on the bed. His lieutenant clearly looked nervous, his lips occasionally twitching as if he wanted to say something. 

 

“Speak up, Lieutenant Hepta", Sendak commanded.

 

“Oh, but he  _ can’t _ ”, Haxus said with a cruel smirk. “He’s not allowed to.”

 

_ Oh _ , Sendak suddenly understood the game.

 

“Are you disobeying a direct command, Lieutenant?” he prowled around the bed. The lingerie that Hepta wore left nothing to imagination; his nipples and even his sheath were fully visible to him. It did conceal a part of his neck, and Sendak’s fingers itched to either rip it or place his hand on it.

 

“Remember your command, Lieutenant Hepta”, Haxus threatened. Sendak wondered what the command was, before deciding that it didn’t really matter. He might have commanded the ship, but Haxus commanded the bedroom—his lieutenant commander was the only one that Sendak allowed to. 

 

Plus, it was fun to see the strong and confident Hepta squirm like this.

 

“This insubordination will not go unpunished”, Sendak announced as he came to a stop. “On your hands and knees, Lieutenant Hepta.”

 

Hepta let out a small whimper before obeying the command; his ass up and his face down to the mattress. The arch of his back trembled slightly, but he remained silent. Again Sendak wondered what was the safe word, but he trusted Haxus that he would stop him.

 

“I’d say ten spanks should be enough, don’t you think, Haxus?” Sendak turned to Haxus, who sauntered closer to the bed. On the bed, Hepta let out a surprised yelp.

 

“If I may, Commander”, Haxus purred. “How about five spanks? He did obey my command, after all, and good attitude cannot go unrewarded.”

 

Sendak pretended to consider this suggestion. Since the beginning, he did want to give Hepta a couple of spanks just enough to loosen him up.

 

“Very well, since I’m feeling generous today”, Sendak rumbled. “Did you hear that, Lieutenant Hepta? Why don’t you show Lieutenant Commander Haxus your gratitude?”

 

Haxus’ smirk widened and he began to strip his uniform off, before dropping himself on the bed, his crotch to Hepta’s face. Hepta’s mouth immediately latched onto Haxus’ cock and sucked eagerly. 

 

Meanwhile, Sendak tore the lingerie to reveal Hepta’s ass. He took a moment to admire the beautiful ass, before he delivered a swift smack onto it. The force sent Hepta forward and made him take more of Haxus’ cock than he was ready for. He choked, before he finally could adjust himself.

 

“That’s one”, Sendak said, before delivering another smack. “Two.”

 

Hepta whimpered and Sendak paused to give him a moment  to relish the stinging pain. The skin of his ass was beginning to show the faintest shade of red. Meanwhile, Haxus gripped the back of Hepta’s head and began to set a pace, thrusting his cock into Hepta’s mouth.

 

Sendak delivered two consecutive smacks, which surprised Hepta. His lieutenant was positively shaking and whimpering, both from the spanking and the brutal pace Haxus set. 

 

“Three and four”, Sendak said with a smirk, gently caressing the skin of Hepta’s ass. It caused Hepta to tense up, expecting another smack. 

 

“That’s enough”, Haxus said all of a sudden, pulling his cock out of Hepta’s mouth. Sendak looked at Haxus questioningly, but said nothing. “I’ll deliver the last one.”

 

Sendak nodded, understanding. They quickly switched place, with Haxus at the rear and Sendak at the front. Sendak took his time admiring Haxus’ work; tears and drool dribbling down Hepta’s face, but he was silent. A sign of a well-trained pet. Sendak grinned, before taking his cock out of its sheath.

 

“Open up, Lieutenant”, Sendak ordered. Hepta’s eyes widened—he clearly wasn’t expecting Sendak to be quite girthy.

 

“Do as the Commander says, Lieutenant Hepta”, Haxus added. “Do not make me add your punishment.”

 

Slowly, almost tentatively, Hepta opened his mouth; his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth to receive Sendak’s cock. Sendak grinned and slowly thrusted his cock into Hepta’s mouth, hissing at how warm and tight it was. Not even halfway in, Hepta choked; the back of his throat convulsing. Sendak held him there and waited until Hepta got used to the feeling.

 

Meanwhile, Haxus took a bottle of lube from the bedside table and popped the cap open. He poured a dollop of lube on Hepta’s opening, before thrusting his fingers in. Hepta whimpered and melted into the touch almost immediately.

 

“You’ve been doing good so far, Lieutenant Hepta”, Haxus purred in Hepta’s ears. His fingers were making squelching noise as he toyed with Hepta’s folds. Sendak took the cue to begin pumping his cock in and out of Hepta’s mouth.

 

Hepta’s eyes fell shut as he let out a soft moan. The vibration sent shivers up Sendak’s spine and he gripped the back of Hepta’s head, before setting up a harsh pace. Meanwhile, Haxus kept spilling praises about how good Hepta was at taking Sendak’s cock, how wet he was, how obedient he was for his masters. They made Sendak feel high, almost intoxicated by how  _ good _ his lieutenants were.

 

Then, Haxus delivered one final smack to Hepta’s ass. 

 

It was so hard that it sent Hepta to his elbows and made him cry out in pain. Sendak stopped his thrusting and pull out, but Haxus kept stroking Hepta’s cock and playing with his folds. Hepta’s cry went higher and higher until it peaked as he came.

 

“All yours, Commander”, Haxus said with a smirk and wiped his fingers on the reddening skin of Hepta’s ass.

 

With a grin on his face, he traded back his position with Haxus, pumped his cock, before finally entering Hepta’s folds. Haxus did a good job preparing him for Sendak’s girth. Hepta made small noises as Sendak entered him, deeper than Haxus’ fingers could reach. The noises were so adorable that Sendak couldn’t help but to press his face onto the back of Hepta’s neck.

 

“You’ve been good, Lieutenant. Let me take care of you now”, Sendak whispered into Hepta’s ears, who melted into his touch.

 

He pulled out nearly all the way through before thrusting in. Hepta’s folds were a bit loose, after climaxing, but that only made him more sensitive. Sendak growled at the thought of making Hepta come again and again until he was undone, and thrusted harder.

 

He almost missed the faint brush of lube-coated fingers on his rear, but he couldn’t ignore the sensation anymore when those fingers—Haxus’ fingers—toyed at his opening. “ _ Lieutenant _ ”, Sendak growled, but Haxus simply shushed him.

 

“Let me take care of you too, Commander. Keep going”, Haxus said and Sendak could almost hear his smirk. Haxus’ fingers finally breached him and rubbed against his inner walls. Sendak growled again, as a warning, though soon it turned into pleased rumble when Haxus placed a gentle nip to the back of his neck.

 

Haxus truly knew where to push at his sensitive spots and he assaulted Sendak’s neck and shoulders with his teeth. It made Sendak hard to concentrate, his movement faltering. Hepta made small protesting noise and Sendak began to thrust again.

 

Then, Haxus stopped all of a sudden, pulling his fingers out of Sendak’s folds.

 

He was about to ask when he felt something bigger and sturdier than fingers breached into him—it wasn’t Haxus’ cock, Sendak realized. A toy, then. Sendak groaned, his movement stopping entirely as he relished the burn and pleasure of being penetrated.

 

“Keep going, Commander”, Haxus commanded, even as . “Hepta is close.”

 

Sendak could tell. Hepta’s folds were quivering around his cock. He continued his movement, pressing an apologetic kiss to Hepta’s shoulders. His pace was almost erratic.

 

“C-commander…” Hepta stuttered; for the first time tonight, Sendak heard his voice. “Commander,  _ please _ …”

 

_ Fuck _ , Sendak thought. His hand reached forward and closed around Hepta’s cock. Hepta came with a shout, his folds clamping almost too painfully around Sendak’s cock. With a grunt, Sendak thrusted in one last time and released inside Hepta.

 

As Sendak came down from the rush, he realized that Haxus was now fucking him with his cock. Sendak moaned, his folds still overly sensitive after climaxing. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Haxus to climax, and his spend filled Sendak nicely.

 

Haxus pulled out almost at the same time as Sendak did. Sendak immediately snuggled next to Hepta, whose eyes were half-closed already, and pulled Haxus to lie down next to him.

 

“We should clean up”, Haxus protested.

 

“Later”, Sendak said, his voice muffled by the top of Hepta’s head.

 

He could feel Haxus grimacing, but he made no attempt to move. Sendak counted that as a win.


End file.
